


Dragon's Tail

by Buggu



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Jesse still thinks Hanzo is 10/10 even as a snek man, Naga, Naga!Hanzo, pre-relationship though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22113070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buggu/pseuds/Buggu
Summary: Jesse McCree: Bounty hunter and treasure collector extraordinaire. Money talks, after all.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	Dragon's Tail

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I found this with some of my older fic hoarded in my doc and decided to publish it as a cute little oneshot. If you have seen this before, I promise I didn't steal it haha. I just didn't remember if I have posted this before honestly.

He was going to kill ‘Sparrow’ after receiving his payment. Sure, a couple hundred grand was a nice amount for a single job, but Jesse was beyond the point of second thoughts--being nearly crushed by the rubble of a collapsing temple, fed on by freakishly large insects, and traveling far from civilization would be enough to scare any sane person away from the job.

As Jesse opened his eyes and glanced around, he realized was that his arms were tied behind him and a thick rope bound him to an old marble column; his head was pounding too. The last thing he remembered was squeezing his way through the partially blocked entrance, looking around the Japanese shrine, and then _something_ hitting his head. He groaned, feeling dried blood against his temple, and he blinked several times to adjust his vision. 

‘ _The ruins are abandoned_ ’ Sparrow’s message had said. ‘ _It’s an easy job._ ’

“Hello…?” Jesse croaked out, throat dry. His body ached. 

He heard distinct movement behind him; some kind of faint shuffling. “Why are you here?”

McCree froze as still as a statue when the unexpected, unfamiliar voice hissed at him. 

“I asked you a question.”

His eyes traveled the darkness when he caught a glimpse of movement; straining to get a better look. The way the figure _swayed_ was disturbing as it swiveled to watch McCree...strange. 

“Look, I don’t want no trouble, bud!” Jesse called out as he struggled against his bindings. “I’m on a paid job right now. I was told this temple was abandoned!”

“Tch.”

“It’s true! My name is Jesse McCree, I’m being paid a lot of money to retrieve something called the Dragon’s Tail. Look, I don’t care if you’re some kind of hobo or squatter, I ain’t tryin’ to mess with your turf.”

There was no initial response until a silky laugh echoed through the pitch black. It eventually died down as the stranger moved into the light bleeding down through cracks in the walls. Jesse couldn’t help but stare. “You do not even know what you are seeking?” The man had sharp facial features. His exposed chest was muscular, well-built, and an intense blue serpentine tattoo covered his right arm. His hair was pulled back into a tidy bun. But...his pupils were strangely slit and his skin seemed to glitter…? "Who sent such a gullible fool on this type of expedition?

Jesse froze when he spotted the...tail connected to the man’s waist. It was long and muscular, like a giant snake’s tail. A tail instead of regular human legs.

“Well…” the man had a deep Japanese accent. He folded his arms against his chest and eyed McCree intently. “You’ve found the Dragon’s Tail, but what will you do now? Ah--rather--you’ve found him.”

That was an excellent question indeed. 

_Well_ , Jesse mused, _at least the human half is sweet on the eyes_.


End file.
